Alice still in Wonderland
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: she never left. she stayed. my inside summery is better look at that. This only the story is mine. the charaters are Tim Burtons
1. summary

Summery:

Okay I just saw the new "Alice in wonderland" and it gave me a good idea. What if she never left, the Mad Hatter and everyone. I could see that the Mad Hatter was sad that Alice was leaving. After all it was a good movie but sad in the end, well at least I think. Okay I want in my fanfic to make the Mad Hatter fall in Love with Alice. Only because he was sad to see her go. So I loved this movie and I thought "hey why not make a story that goes along with it.". So I will try to update as fast as I can unless I lose interest.


	2. Hatter and Alice

"Alice you know you don't have to leave." said the Mad Hatter.

"I would stay, but it's just…" cut off Alice.

"But, what Alice?" asked the Mad Hatter

"It's just that this guy asked me, "Alice" to well marry him." she said.

Well Alice I've been thinking, well do you want to marry him?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"No, Hatter. Its you I…" Alice stopped.

"Alice, please tell, what about me?" asked the Hatter.

I… I just cannot tell you right now," said Alice as she ran away.

"Alice! Wait!' he was chasing after her. 'Thank heavens I found you Alice. What's wrong?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"It's nothing, just leave me alone," said Alice that looked worried.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong," he said to her.

"Okay I'll tell you, but only on one condition," said Alice.

" Anything, what?" he asked desperately.

"Well I don't think I love him. I think I love. Wait I cant say, but I don't want to marry him." said Alice.

"You can tell me Alice, because I also have a secret." said the Mad Hatter.

"Well Hatter what is your secret?" asked Alice.

"My secret you see is, well I can not tell you right now. I'll tell you in time Alice, but not just yet." said the Hatter

"That's okay, I'm not ready to do the same either. I will also tell you in time." said Alice

_**I give credit to Tim Burton, who made this movie. **_

_**What should Happen next? Please review!!**_


	3. Going back up

"Hatter I told you to wait. I can't tell you my secret.' Alice said, 'but I feel so afraid. I have to get back to that proposal."

"Alice, look if you don't want to stay then you don't have to. You will not hurt my feelings." said the Hatter.

"But Hatter, I want you to come with me." said Alice.

"Alice, I don't come from the mortal land. I come from Underland." said Mad Hatter.

" I don't care where you come from. I just…" Alice said.

"Look Alice I know you don't want to tell me what your secret is. So until you can tell me, I will not tell you mine until you tell me yours." said the Hatter.

"Look I understand completely. But just come with me. Tell the white queen to invite everyone in Underland to the surface world.' Alice told him,' please it would mean the world to me."

"Yes Alice I will do anything for you." Hatter was off to see the White Queen, 'Your majesty, Alice told me or us to gather everyone in Underland to go up to the surface world. Don't ask me why because I don't have a clue."

"Why okay Hatter, but she does tell me everything. But as the queen I serve my people and keep what is ours together, and I never tell anyone anything unless they want me to." said the White queen.

"Oh so in other words you cant tell me why Alice is acting this way." said Hatter.

"You are correct, Hatter I am sorry. But I think you will be happy when you find out what Alice has in stored for you." said the Queen.

"I really wish you could tell me.' said Hatter, 'but I know you cant.

What will Alice have in store? Please review!!!


	4. the Hatter is mad at ALice

They are going up top to the mortal world.

"There he is Hatter. The man who wants my hand in marriage. There is no way I'll let him take it." said she.

"Look Alice if you want you can marry him. I don't care anymore." said the hatter.

"Don't you understand, I don't love him like I do somebody. I'm still not going to tell you who it is still." said Alice.

"Look I don't care who you love." said the Hatter.

"Hatter you always wondered who I loved and I'm going to make an announcement as soon as we go to my world." said Alice.

"Then I can not wait." the Hatter said sadly.

"What's wrong Tarrant?" asked Alice.

"Nothing Alice, just nothing." Mad hatter said still sad.

"Why won't you tell me?" asked Alice.

"Because you won't tell me, the queen won't tell me either!" yelled Tarrant.

"Won't tell you what!?" asked Alice.

"You two will not tell me why we are going up to your world, Alice," said the Hatter.

"Oh Tarrant, it's because its about my proposal from my fathers friends son.' Alice said to him,' plus I think you'll like what I am going to say."

"Sure Alice, anything you say." He said coldly.

What will he be happy about? Please review. I'll try to update a.s.a.p.


	5. The Queen and Alice talk

"Please Hatter, don't be mad at me." she pleaded

" Mad Alice, I am called the Mad Hatter." he said coldly to her again.

"I thought you changed. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed." Alice said.

"fine go home! We don't need you." He yelled at Alice.

_Alice ran away to the White Queen._

"_Oh your majesty why can't I just tell him what I'm planning to do?" asked Alice_

"_Alice because we don't want him not to go, now do we. I know you love him but I think now its just to risky." said the White Queen_

"_How is it risky?" asked Alice._

"_Well we don't know if he loves you Alice. He did get mad at you and yell at you right." said the White Queen._

"_Yes he did yell at me but its just because I won't tell him." said Alice._

"_Look my dear, he won't tell you his secret until well you marry Haymin." said the Queen._

"_Well why would he do that?" asked Alice._

"_He, um well he thinks you will be happy with him Alice." said the queen._

"_Happy! Happy, I will be miserable." said Alice._

"_But Alice he doesn't know that." said the Queen trying to comfort her._

"_Alice and your majesty tomorrow is the day we go up to Alice's world." McTwisp reminded them._

"_Why thank you McTwisp." said the queen._

"_Yes also thank you," Alice said sadly._


	6. Mctwisp talks to Alice

"Why so glum Alice?" asked the Rabbit.

"Hatter is still mad at me." cried Alice.

"Well he is called the Mad Hatter isn't he?" joked McTwisp

"Stop teasing me!" Alice yelled.

"I'm sorry, Miss Alice but tomorrow is supposed to be a joyous day." said McTwisp.

"I know it is, but the Hatter is not happy." Alice sadly said.

"You do know why he is mad don't you?" asked McTwisp.

"No I don't white rabbit. Why is he so mad at me?" asked Alice

"Because he thinks you are going to accept that proposal to Hayman." said McTwisp

"Why in anyone's right mind would they think that?" asked Alice.

"Because Alice…" someone suspicious said.

"Why McTwisp was that you?" asked Alice.

"Why no Miss, it was not I." said McTwisp.

"Hmm. Then who was it?" asked Alice.

"It was me." there was the voice again.

"Please show yourself!" Alice asked politely.

"Sure, I will. I am so sorry Alice for being mad at you." said the voice.

"Wait this could only be one person. As I know as I have this saying, "Mad as a hatter". said Alice.


	7. I thought you knew

"Yes Alice it is I." said the Hatter.

"Hatter why are you scaring us?" asked Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you wont tell me why we must go up to other land.' Hatter said,' do you think I'm going mad?"

"Yes Hatter you are going mad but as my father said all of the best people are." Alice smiled.

The Mad Hatter was smirking at that remark.

"I guess it is true Alice. But why won't you tell me why we are going up there." asked Hatter

"Hatter! I told you it was a secret. I just can not tell you." said Alice.

Then when will you tell me?" asked Hatter.

"I will tell you when I or we get to the other land and then you can see the big secret I've been hiding from you. Please forgive me Hatter if I made you really mad." Alice begged.

"Alice dear you didn't make me mad, even if you did I am already mad." joked the Hatter.

"Ha-Ha very funny dear.' opps!" said Alice.

"Alice did you just call me _dear?" asked Hatter._

"_I'm sorry it was a mistake!" Alice yelled as she ran._

"_Alice!! Wait." he yelled after her. He caught up to her as she waited, "Why are you so mad, it was a joke."_

"_Hatter I'm sorry it's the secret. I thought you knew." Alice said._

"_Knew what about it? I don't even know it." said Hatter_


	8. He found out

"Alice no one ever told me about the secret," said Hatter.

"If they never told you, then would you like me to tell you?" asked Alice.

"Look Alice, if you don't want to you don't have to." said Hatter

"But this time I want to tell you." Alice said leaning towards him.

"Okay, Alice, go ahead and tell me." said Hatter.

"Okay, here I go. You know how I said that I had to tell Hamish if I wanted to marry him right."

"Yes, I remember,?

"Well its because I never loved him, I loved someone else. That is my secret Hatter. You will find out who it is when we go up top to my world." said Alice.

"I understand completely Alice. I wouldn't want it any other way to keep your secret." said Hatter.

"thank you Hatter for understanding." said Alice.

" Alice I would always understand you because I lov…" he stopped himself.

"Hatter we will say it at the same time because I think I know what you mean." said Alice.

Together then on three, 1... 2... 3!" exclaimed Hatter

"I love you!!" they both said.

"You love me?" Alice asked.

"yes Alice, I do. Do you love me?" asked Hatter.

"Why Hatter if course I love you. That's why we are going up to my world, so I can show everyone why I don't want to marry Hamish. But I loved you since I was nine years old at the time, Hatter. I always loved you and I always will." said Alice.

` "Thank you Alice. For everything. I will try to become less "Mad" as they call me." said Hatter.

"No Hatter you will not become less "Mad" because that is the crazy mad man I fell in love with." said Alice.

"Thank you Alice, then I will not change," said Hatter.


	9. Back to my world

"Come one and come all, we are going to Alice's World" said the White Queen.

They traveled and climbed up the rabbit hole. One by one they popped out and followed Alice.

At the gazebo.

"I can not believe she stood me up. I've been waiting more than ten minutes! Ah there she is." exclaimed Hamish.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, but someone stole my heart away and I couldn't leave with out him with me." Alice said happily.

"Oh and who would that be, my dear?" Alice's mother asked.

"Mother alas you do not know him. I loved him ever since I was nine years old. Come on out my dear Mad Hatter." she said.

"My dear this is that man in your dreams." said mother

"You see this is why I can not marry you Hamish." said Alice, 'I am in love with some one else. I'm so sorry Hamish."

"You left me…You left me, for some lunatic! This is unheard of! Unacceptable!" screamed Hamish.

"He is not a lunatic. You don't know him so you don't know. I don't care if you don't like him. The matter is what he feels for me is what I feel for him!" cried Alice


	10. We are getting married

"**HATTER!!!" screamed Alice looking around for him.**

"**Yes, **_**Fairfarren Alice." Hatter said as he snuck around her.**_

"_**You snuck up on me. Oh well, ha ha ha. They didn't think you were real, but you are. This is the man I am going to marry and we are going to live in Underland. I don't care what you all think." said Alice.**_

"_**Yes, nor do I. I love my beloved Alice. She saved my home, Underland from the Bloody Big Head or the Red queen. I am going to marry her tomorrow." Hatter said.**_

"_**It is fine all by me. I think you will be a better husband than Hamish." said Helen Kingsleigh.**_

"_**Thank you all so much" Alice and Hatter said.**_

_**The next day they were wedded. Everyone in Underland and people very close to Alice came. **_

"_**Dearly beloved we are here to join together Alice Kingsliegh and Tarrant Hightopp. Do you wish to marry her?' "I do" and do you wish to marry him?" "I do" ' I see you both have written your own vows please share." said the preacher.**_


	11. Alice's Vows

"Okay here are my vows for my beloved Tarrant Hightopp.

"The day I met you was the day I thought I knew you."

"I saw that you were well, some say mad."

"but I saw that you loved your job and tea!"

"I was sad when I had to leave the first time."

"I will never do that again."

"You are my love, my life."

"You mean the world to me."

"If anything happened to you, I would never for give my self."

"You are the other half to make me whole."

"You are one and only true love."

"You are my beloved Hatter."

"Tarrant Hightopp."

"Ever since I was little girl in my dreams I'd always come for tea, even be late a few times or more."

"You saved me from the red queen."

"To take your life instead of mine."

"When you said 'Down with the Bloody Red Queen,' I thought you were a goner, but you managed to stall the queen with hating her."

"You have done everything, I have ever imagined you doing."

"I thought you were a figment of my imagination, but my so called _Wonderland was real."_

"_I never doubted you."_

"_These are the reasons why I love you Hatter."_

"_I Love You!" Alice said catching her breath. _


	12. Tarrant Hightopp's Vows

"Alice here are my vows for you."

"The day I saw you I was happy."

"I knew right then and there you were to be the Underland champion."

"I always dreamed about you when you were little."

"I would do anything for you, Alice."

"I loved you for ever."

"Never a dull day goes by when you're here."

"You were the only one who believed in me."

" I only gave myself up for you."

"I loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"You are my love, my only true love."

"I loved it when you fit in that dress so perfectly."

"You are my one and only."

"Anytime you need me I will be there."

"You were my half to make me whole."

"I will never let you down."

"You will see me cry only for you."

"I will do anything you please."

"The day I saw you was the day I thought I would die."

"You are now mine to dream about everyday."

"You are my Alice,"

"I am your husband Hatter or Tarrant."

"You now are Mrs. Alice Hightopp."

"I am your husband Tarrant Hightopp."

"You are my beloved wife!" Hatter said catching his breath.


	13. Finally Married

"Oh Alice, I am so happy we are together!" Hatter said as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Yes and I am too." said Alice.

"Umm… Alice there is one thing that happens to you if you married and Underlandian." said Hatter

"Yes and what is that?" asked Alice.

"Well any day now you will begin to feel sick or depressed." Hatter said.

"Are you trying to say I am going to get pregnant?" asked Alice.

"Yes I am afraid so." said hatter.

"Well at least it will carry on the Hightopp clan now that you're the only one left" said Alice.

"Why yes that is the good thing about it isn't it?" Hatter told her.

"Yes. The other thing is, where will we live?" asked Alice.

"In my old family home of course." said Hatter.

Tomorrow I will show you our new home. Well new to you any way." said Hatter

"That's good, I'm sure it will be wonderful." Alice said.

"Yes wonderful in _Wonderland." said Hatter._

"_Please don't make fun of me. I was young then." said Alice._

"_Well you are my wife, aren't you?" asked Hatter_

"_Yes I am." Alice answered._

"_Then its my job.' Hatter said, 'well its time we call it a night."_

"_Yes it is, but lets stay with my mother tonight and we'll head home tomorrow" said Alice._

_They went to her mothers house and she was happy to see Tarrant Hightopp and her daugher now Alice Hightopp._


	14. We should go

"Well mother its time Tarrant and I got going." Alice said.

"Alice darling you don't have to go so early." said Helen Kingsliegh

"Sorry Ms. Kingsleigh but we really must get going you see. Its not safe to travel in Underland in the dark." said Hatter.

"Oh then you really must be going then, but visit me any time." said Alice's mother.

"We will mother, don't worry" said Alice as she hugged her mother.

"We will be sure to visit you when the baby is born." said Hatter shaking his mother-in-laws hand.

"When the baby is born? What does he mean by that Alice?" mother said sternly.

"Mother please I just myself found out after we got married. It happens to everyone if you marry an Underlandian. At least I hope it will look like Tarrant." said Alice worried.

"Oh, alright then. If you must you can carry on going home like you said its not safe to travel in the dark. Good bye my daughter. Good bye Tarrant a boy who seems more like a son to me than anyone." said Mother.

"Mother! Are you saying I like married my brother." asked Alice curiously.

"No I am not saying that. But he is my son-in-law and I think I might like him better than your sisters husband." said mother.

"Okay then mother. I will miss you so much. We will try to visit you. I love you," Alice said sadly.

"Alice my dear, there is no need to cry. I'm sure you will try to visit me. But guess what I will always be in her,' Helen Kingsliegh said to her daughter pointing to her heart, ' your heart Alice." Her mother said smiling at her.

"I guess…. I guess your right mother, you will always be in here." Alice said pointing to her heart."

Alice's mother walked up to Tarrant to give him a hug. He looked like he was going to be mad. But he just responded by hugging her too.

"Good bye, Mrs. Kingsliegh. I will try to visit you with Alice as soon as possible." said Tarrant.

"We might as well stay another night dear I am often tired and I think we need to get supplies for our baby. It should already be far along so we can see if "it" is a male or a female baby." said Alice yawning.

"Alright Alice we can stay how about for the next week." asked Hatter

"Okay" said Alice

"That's okay with me too!" said Helen Kingsliegh


	15. The pregnancy

"Oh Hatter there is so much to do until the baby gets here." said Alice

"Yes indeed there is, after we go to sleep we can go out and get stuff for our child." said Hatter calmly.

They went into Alice's old bedroom and got the bed made. Alice got dressed in her night clothes and when she was getting dressed she noticed her belly to be getting bigger. She felt around where she got bigger she felt two kicks on each side. She called out to Tarrant ho was also getting into his night clothes that used to be Alice's father's before he died.

"Honey, can you please come here?" Alice asked urgently.

"Coming dear, what is wrong?" he asked.

"I am getting slightly bigger but I am feeling kicks on each side of me. I think I might be having twins!" Alice said Happily.

"Twins?" Hatter asked confused

"Of course Twins! Isn't that wonderful?" Alice asked

"Why of course but in Underland most families only have one child at a time. But I guess its because I married you a un-Underlandian. But it will be fun having two little ones. Two to carry on the Hightopp name!' Hatter exclaimed, ' but we might want to go to that person who sees what your having and how many."

"Yes we can do that tomorrow honey, because right now I am very tired." yawned Alice.

"Alright tomorrow then." yawned Tarrant.

Alice hopped into her bed. Tarrant just stood there. She told him that they are married and it's okay. He hopped in her bed right next to her and wrapped his arm around her and drifted off into sleep. The next day came and they both woke up at the same time. They got ready to go to the doctors and Alice called the carriage and was off to the doctors with Tarrant and they both were very nervous.


	16. The Doctors

"Oh Hatter I am so nervous." Alice said nervously

"I too, my _Fairfarren _Alice." said Hatter

"What are you to be nervous about? I am the one having the babies." said Alice

"Alice that's just it, I don't want you to leave me." Tarrant said sadly.

"Leave you, why would I leave you?" asked Alice

"Well you see years ago when I was born my mother died and I never met her. I just don't want that to happen to you Alice. I love you too much." Hatter said sadly.

"Oh, Tarrant I'm sorry. Don't worry I will never leave you I promise. No its time for us to go in and see if I really am having twins and if it's a boy or girl." said Alice

"Okay I am ready lets wait until they call us in" said Tarrant

"Okay we will" said Alice. _five minutes went by._

"_Alice and Tarrant Hightopp the doctor is ready for you." said the nurse. They walked in slowly, holding each others hand. They were nervous, very nervous. They walked into the room were he, the doctor was waiting._

"_Why hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp. Okay Alice lets get you ready just lay down there." said the doctor. He did all his procedures._

"_What is he doing to her?" hatter asked himself._

"_Congratulations! You both are having twins. Now its time to do the ultrasound." He put the gel on her belly and then put the instrument on her stomach and rubbed around her belly. He suddenly put the gel away and the instrument._

"_You are having a baby girl and a baby boy." exclaimed the doctor._

"_Are we allowed to leave?" asked Tarrant_

"_Yes, you will be getting your bill in the mail." said the doctor._

"_Well, um… can we pay for it right now?" asked Alice._

"_Sure you can." said the doctor._

_Alice got the money out and paid the doctor his money._

"_Alice what was he doing to you?" asked Tarrant curiously _

"_Oh, you didn't know. That is how the find out how many babies your having, if you are and the thing he put on my belly was to see if it was a boy or a girl. But it looks like we are having both." Alice told him._

"_Oh okay, I am quite happy we are having a boy and a girl we should start thinking of names." said Tarrant._

"_Yes we should. Now lets go home ad get some sleep. Then tomorrow we can go and get supplies for our little babies." said Alice._

"_Alright." he said._

_They got home in the carriage. Mother was already asleep and they were changing into their night clothes. She hopped into bed first. Hatter was still new at this and he climbed in right after her. They drifted off to sleep and awoke the next morning._


	17. Final Chapter!

"Alice since you had to fuss over you having children, I bought the things for you. But I must see them seven times a year" said her mom

"Alright mother! But we really must get going. I'll be back in a few,' said Alice as she walked out to the bathroom, 'hmm, that's strange I feel like I have to go but, I cant." A few seconds later water came from here. She knew what that meant.

"Hatterrrrrrr!!!!!" Alice screamed running down the stairs trying not to fall.

"Alice, my dear, what is it?" he asked in a worried tone.

"it's the…. The babies, their coming," Alice said barley while she caught her breath.

"WE must get to the hospital at once." her mother said grabbing her coat and walking out the door, "well just don't stand there you to, we aren't going to have the little ones here."

They both walked out the door slowly. Tarrant holding Alice's arm taking his time, like he knew what to do. They hopped in to the carriage, Hatter helping her up into it. The horse rushed at full speed, when ever they hit a bump they would jump up. They got to the hospital. The doctor led them in to the delivery room. She had the two babies. The boy was named Stephen, and the girl was named Renee'. They grew up a wonderful life. They helped with the rebirth of the Hightopp clan. They then got married and had children of their own.

The End!

I know its probably not that good but it was my last chapter. Please review!!


End file.
